Another Wizard?
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: A new girl comes to Casper High, and she's not normal. New friendships will be formed. MY OC! :


This is a fanfiction for Wizards of Waverly Place (Duh) Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN WIZARD'S OF WAVERLY PLACE!

SORRY, BUT IT'S TRUE!

* * *

Alex's Pov

Ditching class is almost as boring as being actually in class. "Ugh! There's nothing to do."  
"Well you could show me where the office is."  
"Ekk! Don't do that!" I looked at her. She was a short girl with long curly purplish blackish hair. She looked about 11-12 years old. "who are you? Haven't seen you in around here before."  
"Um, I'm a new student."  
"Are you looking for the middle school section?"  
"No, no, I'm going to be in the 10th grade, I'll be 15 in a month. I'm new to town, I just moved here from the wizard- I mean Wisconsin. Yup good ol' Wisconsin. The... Badger  
state?"  
Hmm... Did she start to say wizard? Whatever, "Whoa! You're soo small and cute!"  
"Haha, thanks." She smiled at me, "so what's it like here."  
"Well, the principal is a western freak, but he's okay. He really cares, but it's still fun to mess around with 'em. The teachers are okay. The students are awesome."  
"Cool." she smiled again.  
"You smile a lot."  
"Miss Russo? What are you doing here out of class?" Mr. Laritate.  
"I'm showing my new friend, ummm, what's your name-" I asked looking at her.  
"Lorna."  
I looked back at him, "I'm showing my new friend, Lorna, here around the school since she's new to the school."  
"Oh, well thanks for showing her around. Come on Lorna. Let's go and get things settled."  
"Okay Uncle Hershey."  
"Whoa, whoa uncle?" I said shocked.  
"Yup, I'm his niece. I'm coming to live with him since my parents died."  
"Oops, sorry for dissing him. I hope we can be friends and all."  
"Oh it's okay." She said whispering, "I kinda agree with you. He's really freaky sometimes."  
"So why Hershey? Oh, right his diet."  
"that's a point, but it's because Hurshal is such an old person name, and when I was a baby I thought that was his name and it kinda just stuck."  
"haha, that's cool."  
"Alex, go back to class! Lorna, giddy-up cow girl." she turned back to me and mouthed 'Help Me'  
"Bye Lorna! I hope to see ya at lunch!"

* * *

Lorna's Pov

I followed Uncle Hershey into his office. It was decked out all Old West-ally and stuff. It was rather funny how much this looks like his home. "You know Lorna. You didn't have to start this week. You could have started Monday. It's only been one week since they passed away."  
"Oh, well, staying at home alone mourning over something that's not changeable isn't fine with me. So I'm just gonna spend the day here and meet some people, meet my teachers, and learn my way around the school."  
"Fine, as long as you don't interrupt classes."  
"Okay then. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."  
I walked down the hall and then all of a sudden the bell rang. People flooded the halls, I got pushed and shoved back and forth. I fell to my knees and started to tear up.  
Then a hand on my shoulder I looked up and there was a girl with longish red hair. She was wear a dress made up with markers. It was kinda cool. "Why are you crying? And aren't middleschoolers in a different building?"  
"They pushed me, and I'm a 10th grader."  
"Oh, really? Well, you must have got caught in the lunch rush." she smiled, "I'm Harper Finkle."  
"Oh, I'm Lorna Roxen."  
"Ah, that's an original name."  
"Ah, my parents were a very interesting couple. Anyways, I love your dress! Where did you get it?"  
"You like it? I made it myself!"  
"That's so awesome! Could you make one for me? But instead of crayola markers, could you use Sharpies?"  
"Of course! So, do you want to sit at lunch with me?"  
"Sure, I'll have to stop by my uncle's office and ill meet you there."  
"Okay, I'll see you there!"  
I walked to Uncle Hershey's office and grabbed the bento box (Japanese lunch box). Uncle looked up, "Where are you going?"  
"I met a nice girl, Harper, she helped me up and I made plans to eat with her at lunch."  
"Ah, Harper. She's a nice kid. Have fun Lorna!"  
"Will do Uncle Hershey!"  
I ran off to the cafeteria to meet my new friend.

* * *

Alex's Pov  
"Alex! Alex! Alex!"  
"Harper! Harper! Harper!"  
"Guess What? Guess What? Guess What?"  
"Stop that!"  
"Okay, well guess what?"  
"what?"  
"I met a girl in the hallway that liked my dress so much she asked me to make her one!"  
"that's great Harper! When will I meet this girl?"  
"oh, I forgot to tell you. She's going to eat with us."  
"Oh, and speaking of a girl, there was this cute girl who looks like she's 12, but she's our age. She was so adorable."  
"Hey Harper! Are you ready to- oh hey Alex!" my new friend Lorna said.

* * *

Lorna's Pov  
"You know her?" they said at the same time.  
"Yeah, I met her earlier." they said at the same time, again.  
"Whoa, did you guys rehearse?" I said jokingly.  
"So, Alex how did you meet her?" Harper asked her?  
"Oh, I used her as an excuse when Mr. Laritate caught me out of class."  
"Why did he let you off?"  
"She's his niece!"  
"That's cool! So why are you starting school in the middle of the year?"  
"Oh, well my parents died recently so I'm staying with him."  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
"It's fine! I'm okay with it now. He's a great uncle, and besides you guys are nice people. So I'm sure I can Survive."

* * *

~~Fast Forward a couple of hours~~  
I was sitting in Uncle Hershey's office, thinking about lunch. I had so much fun with Alex and Harper. We talked about music and art. We all had similar personalities. I had a lot of fun and I can't wait until I meet the wizard family I was going to be training with. Since my mom isn't here anymore to teach me. I'll be training with someone else's family so that I can carry on the 'family's wizarding powers with pride.'  
That's what the guy from 'Wizard Resources' said at least. Though I'm so excited to meet other wizards my age.  
The dad, Jerry I think, said I can just wait I the lair for him and his kids to show up.  
"Hey, Uncle Hershey? Do you think it'll be okay if I go over to Harper's house. She said she wanted to show me her clothes collection."  
He smiled, "Sure, partner! Just call me if ya need anything. Do you need a ride?"  
"Nope, I figured I'd walk. It's so nice out and I want to enjoy it."  
"Okay, but seriously call if you need anything."  
"Bye uncle! I have my cell if you need anything!"  
As soon as I walked out of the office I grabbed my bag and I had my portable wand key chain. It's small and goes on a key chain, but when I push a button it grows to a life-size wand. It's pretty awesome. My mom got it for me as a birthday present last year. That was a great party. Oh well "Okay here I go Zooba, zooba, zooba, hey Jerry, go Jerry, New York, New York.

All of a sudden I was in a cool looking room with all sorts of magical looking things. It was so awesome. I started to look around.

All of a sudden there was a voice, "Lorna what are you doing here?"

"Just looking." I turned around and there was Alex.

Alex's Pov

Man, why did we have to have Wizard practice today! I wanted to invite Lorna over, but nooooo. WE just has to be at this class.

I walked into the lair and I see Lorna looking around. "Um, Lorna, what are you doing here?"

"Just looking." She turned around and looked just as surprised as I am.

Then Dad, Justin, and Max all walked in talking about magic. "If you leave the Murrieta Animata on for to long the object will grow emotions."

"Why is there a mortal in the lair?" Justin said freaking out.

"Hey, if Alex can bring her friends into the lair can I?" Max said.

"Alex! Seriously why is she in here? You've already told Harper! Why would you tell someone you just met?"

"Ah, Jerry it's great to meet you! Thanks for letting me be a part of your lessons. I really appreciate it." WE turned around to listen to their conversation.

"Anything for Roxie's Daughter. My condolences for your loss though. I miss Roxie."

"Yup, I've had heard a lot about you from her. You guys had a lot of great stories. Did you know she wrote them all down in a book? It's a real page turner." I smile.

"Oh, right kids."Dad says addressing us, "This is Lorna Roxen. She'll be studying magic with us. She's her family's wizard."

"It's very nice to meet you Justin, Max. It's nice to know other wizards my age."

"Hah! She didn't say Alex." Justin says thinking that I had something against her.

"I didn't mean for that to sound rude, it's just that I met Alex at school, today. She and Harper ate lunch with me."

"You go to school with us? Wow, what grade will you be in? 6th? 7th?"

"Nope 10th. I'll be in the same grade as Alex here."

"Whoa, you look so young!That's amazing." Justin said to Lorna.

"Okay, now that everybody knows each other, lets get on with today's wizard lesson. It's the spell that lets you travel to visit people. Uh, yes Lorna."

"Do you want me to demonstrate? I used this spell to get here."

"Oh, great! Okay I want you to go to Threasa upstairs."

"Sure, Zooba, zooba, zooba, hey Threasa, go Threasa, Waverly Place, New York, New York."

Then Lorna poofed out of the lair. That's so cool. Then I heard another poof. "hey Jerry! Oh, yeah Threasa says that once you're done with today's lesson she needs you to take out the trash." Lorna says.

"Okay, well then. For the spell to work you have to know the person's name, city and state. You can substitute names for things like brother, sister, mother, father, teacher... but you have to think about that person. Any Questions?"

"What is you want to go to Mars?" Max asks.

"It only works for Earth. There are no cities or states on other planets." Lorna said, "I asked my mom the same question. I have a friend that lives in the M&Ms galaxy."

"That's so cool! Maybe you could take me sometime to visit."

"Sure, I think you'd like him. he's about your age, too. anyways, since class is over I'm going home. I'll see you Monday, Russos!"

"Wait, why don't you just stay for dinner? I could tell you stories about your mother." Dad offered.

"Sorry Jerry, but I'm eating dinner with my Uncle otherwise he'd eat junk food. So, bye~bye!"

She proofed out of the lair. "She's a cute girl." Jerry, Max, and Justin all said at the same time. Spooky.

* * *

Lorna Roxen

Age:15

About: Her mother died last week because a drunk driver collided with her while she was out buying groceries. Her father died when she was little from Cancer. She's the family's wizard because she doesn't have siblings.

Dad: Charles Roxen he was a mortal so when Roxie and him fell in love, she gave up her powers.

Mom: Roxie Roxen She was her family's wizard, but she fell in love so her powers were taken until the day her husband died. She raised Lorna by herself.

* * *

REVIEW!

I HOPED YOU LIKE MY STORY!

Click the button!

You know you want to!~


End file.
